


Nightmares and Realities

by VirginiasWolf



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, M/M, Multi, The Librarians Prompt Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: The nightmares tell him that he'll never belong. The waking reality tells him that he's right where he needs to be.





	Nightmares and Realities

**Author's Note:**

> Technically seven minutes late for the found family day, but this was a hard prompt for me to come up with. As usual, I apparently love torturing Moriarty.

_"Look at him. He's so ridiculously stupid that he thinks we actually want him around." Flynn punctuates his comment by looking directly at James with a sneer that makes the other man feel small._

_"I thought he was supposed to be one of the smart ones," Eve agrees. As she turns to James her face contorts and changes to resemble that of a wild boar._

_When James turns back to look at Flynn, he realizes the other man's head has changed to also be boar-like._

_Slowly the boar-humans begin to rise from their seats and James turns to run as they chase him. The chase seems to last so long that by the time he has been cornered against a wall his breath is already coming out raggedly and he is whimpering in fear._

_Suddenly he hears Eve's voice again, but this time it's different and gentler. "Hey, wake up."_

Still shaking, James lets the voice of this Eve, of the real Eve, pull him into the waking world.

When he opens his eyes, her body is pressed flush against his and she has placed a hand on his cheek. The look in her eyes is full of concern, without a hint of the malice that her dream self had presented him with. "You were shaking and whimpering in your sleep. Do you want to talk about your bad dream?"

James is about to state that it isn't of any concern when he realizes that he's being embraced from behind as well. Flynn Carsen's arms are wrapped around his ribcage, and the librarian is nuzzling against the crook of his neck.

The sensation of just being held by both of his partners is enough that James already feels calmer. It reminds him that the real Flynn and Eve actually want him to be there with them. It still seems a little silly to ask if they can hold him until he falls back asleep though, even though that is exactly what he wants.

Flynn seems to almost be able to read his mind, which is something that he has to admit the librarian has been doing quite a lot of lately. "This is actually a surprisingly comfortable position. I think we should stay like this."

"Mhmm," Eve murmurs in agreement before turning back to James. "No more nightmares okay?"

"No more nightmares." James agrees, finally feeling like he truly will have a restful sleep.


End file.
